


Ideas that Flash

by Rose_Miller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt, Lies, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Team Flash has heard rumors, Oliver Queen is working with three meta females.Harry and Barry (that rhymed sorry haha), go to Oliver in need of those metas.Oliver agrees to allow Team Flash to work with his metas.Oliver knows his metas better than anyone. He's going to leave Team Flash in the dark, about any important details they need to know. He's going to stand back, and watch what happens.Barry has high hopes, that Oliver's metas will help fight crime with him. The young and eager, scarlet speedster is more than happy to make friends with these new metas.Harry on the other hand, is going to keep his distance. He's uncertain of the metas, upon their first meeting. He knows they're stronger than Barry, but are they all good meta or is there a bad egg in the group?





	1. What do I owe the pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from the shows Arrow, or Flash.  
> I have not seen the shows. I am only going off of what I have learned from friends, YouTube, and my gut. If you do not feel the same way, as I am writing most of these characters. I am sorry.  
> Some characters or motives may have been changed.
> 
> Autumn (The Ruby Angel), Ashley (The Prophet), and Alexis (The Whispering Mistress) are my characters and those are my superhero names I did not take them from someone else.

"Barry, what do I owe the pleasure?" Oliver asks.

"Dr. Wells and I heard, you have three metas working with you." Barry smiles. "We came to meet them."

"Meet them, or steal them from me?" Oliver jokingly asks.

Wells rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't-"

"It's a joke Barry. They're downstairs." Oliver shakes his head.

\----  
"How powerful are they?" Wells asks, as they make their way to the basement.

"They're all extremely powerful in their own way." Oliver shrugs.

"What can they do?" Barry asks.

"You'd have to see for yourself." Oliver smiles.


	2. The Metas

In the basement, Oliver's Metahumans play around with his training equipment.

 

\----

"These are the metas you're looking for." Oliver nods.

 

Barry and Wells watch three female Metas, throw each other around on a mat.

 

A young female Meta, with dark hair, dark glasses, and a plaid shirt sits down as she laughs.

 

A second female Meta, who appeared older. Has dirty blonde hair, wearing messy bun on her head. Squeals as she runs around on the mat.

 

A third female Meta, who also appeared older. Has long black hair, tied back in a ponytail. Spots Oliver and his guests.

 

\----

"Oh hey emerald sh-"

 

Oliver clicks a remote in his hand.

 

"Hey!" The ponytail female screams, as she's pulled up by a rope around her ankle.

 

\----

Barry looks at Oliver confused.

 

The young female falls over laughing, as her friend hangs upside-down from the ceiling.

 

"Asshole." The ponytail female, crosses her arms.

 

"Oliver!" The messy bun female yells.

 

Oliver sighs as he brings the ponytail female back down.

 

The messy bun female holds ponytail female's head, as she's brought down enough to lie on her back.

 

"I see you get along well." Wells comments sarcastically.

 

Oliver sighs as he closes his eyes.

 

Barry snickers.

 

\----

"Girls, meet Barry Allen and-"

 

"Harrison Wells, of earth 2." Messy bun female, smiles warmly to both men.

 

"We know them Oliver." Ponytail female laughs, remaining on the floor.

 

"Barry, Harrison I'd like you to meet. Ashley (messy bun), Alexis (young Meta), and Autumn (ponytail) my metahumans." Oliver introduces the group.

 

"We're not your metas." Autumn comments.

 

"Don't mind her, she's just feisty." Ashley laughs.

 

"She's a hard worker. She just-"

 

\----

"I'm Autumn, I'm a healer, and I'm sarcastic as hell." Autumn pops up next to Ashley, offering her hand to shake.

 

Ashley laughs at Barry's surprised face.

 

"I'm Ashley, I'm an omnipotent, and I'm fierce." Ashley laughs, also offering her hand to shake.

 

"I'm Alexis, I turn invisible, and I'm strong." Alexis shyly smiles.

 

"We've heard a lot about you." Barry nods, shaking each girl's hand.


	3. Show me what you can do

"Do you mind explaining your abilities?" Wells asks.

 

"Well we can't, it's better if we show you." Ashley shrugs.

 

"What can you do Alexis?" Barry asks.

 

"Well the usual, turning invisible." Alexis shrugs.

 

\----

Alexis disappears from view, but her glasses and clothes remain behind.

 

"I can also do this." The floating clothes and glasses giggle.

 

\----

The floating glasses and clothes, walk over to the nearest wall, and they phase through it.

 

"Whoa!" Barry gasps.

 

\----

"Ashley?" Wells asks.

 

"Mine I kind of have to explain." Ashley smiles. "I'm an omnipotent, basically I'm all powerful. I have unlimited power, and unlimited abilities."

 

\----

"So if you don't like how I look. She can change that." Autumn smiles.

 

Ashley nods as she changes Autumn from brown eyes, and black hair. To a bubbly blue eyed, blonde.

 

"That's impressive." Wells nods.

 

"It's a natural talent." Ashley shrugs, as Autumn changes back to herself.

 

\----

"And you?" Wells asks Autumn.

 

"Well someone has to be hurt..." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Allow me." Oliver says, as he cuts his palm with a pocket knife.

 

\----

Oliver's hand drips blood, as he approaches Autumn.

 

Autumn holds her right hand over Oliver's injured palm. She closes her eyes, as a green glow leaves her hand, and Oliver's palm closes completely healed.

 

\----

"All better." Autumn smiles.

 

"You heal people?" Barry asks.

 

"Duh, that's what it means to be a healer." Autumn rolls her eyes. "The only thing is, if you're dying. I can't save you, I can only make you comfortable."

 

\----

Wells nods as he eyes the girls.

 

"How soon can I get them back?" Oliver smirks.


	4. We're not trading cards

"What?" Ashley asks.

 

"We're not trading cards. So what the hell is going on?" Autumn asks.

 

"Team Flash needs your assistance. They've heard about strong metas, through the grapevine. So they came here to find you." Oliver explains.

 

\----

"What do you need from us?" Alexis asks.

 

"You get to fight crime with me." Barry smiles.

 

"Great." Autumn mumbles.

 

\----

"How long?" Alexis asks.

 

"No more than a few months." Wells shrugs.

 

"Okay." Ashley agrees.

 

"Yeah why not." Alexis nods.

 

"Whatever." Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

"I'll leave an instruction manual on this one." Oliver nudges Autumn.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes as she smiles.


	5. Manual?

"Instruction manual?" Barry asks.

 

"He's kidding. I'm a good apple." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Bitter, but good." Oliver teases.

 

\----

"So hold on, you want us fighting crime... With you?" Ashley asks.

 

"We're aware you're stronger than Mr. Allen. So you'd be essential to the team." Wells nods.

 

"So what, we're your side kicks?" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Someone prefers working alone. We're working on the team aspect." Oliver clears his throat.

 

\----

"I thought you just heal people?" Barry says confused.

 

"No I'm not working with him." Autumn says offended.

 

"She's good with hand to hand combat. She can heal herself, or others even during a fight." Oliver comments.

 

"Besides we're a packaged deal." Alexis crosses her arms.

 

\----

"She's good target practice." Oliver shrugs.

 

"That's true." Autumn laughs.

 

"I didn't mean anything by-"

 

"Whatever." Autumn says holding up her hand. "Let's get this over with."

 

\----

"I'll stop by to check in. I want my girls back safe." Oliver says sternly.

 

"Yeah... We'll take good care of them." Barry nods.

 

\----

"Behave." Oliver whispers to Autumn.

 

\----

"We have a van waiting outside. We'll take you to Star Labs with us." Barry smiles.

 

The girls nod as they follow Barry and Wells out.


	6. Star Labs

"We're back!" Barry yells, as he walks into Star Labs.

 

"Did you bring them?" Cisco asks excitedly.

 

Barry nods.

 

\----

"Ramon, Dr. Snow I'd like you to meet Ashley, Autumn, and Alexis." Wells says, as he introduces the girls.

 

"Hi, I'm Cisco. I've heard so many awesome things about you guys!" Cisco fanboys.

 

"Nice to meet you." Ashley smiles.

 

"I'm Caitlin Snow." Caitlin smiles.

 

\----

"We've been going over names for you guys." Cisco giggles.

 

"Ramon not-"

 

"Oh come on Harry! I talked you guys into meeting them!" Cisco talks over top of Wells.

 

Wells rolls his eyes.

 

"Names?" Alexis asks.

 

"Superhero names." Cisco smiles.

 

\----

"Can you really, do the things we've heard about?" Caitlin asks.

 

"Yeah." Ashley nods, as Cisco turns into a woman.

 

Caitlin gasps.

 

Ashley smiles as Cisco, changes back to himself.

 

"We're not boring or anything." Floating glasses say, as they walk through the wall.

 

\----

Autumn laughs as she watches everyone.

 

"What about you?" Caitlin asks.

 

\----

Wells cuts his hand.

 

"Whoa! Harry, what the hell?" Cisco says alarmed.

 

Autumn holds her hand over Harry's, a yellow light glows between them, and Wells' skin heals perfectly.

 

\----

"I told you they'd be awesome." Cisco smiles.


	7. Names

"So about these names?" Alexis asks, revealing herself.

 

"Oh, Alexis is 'The Whispering Mistress'. Because she turns invisible, and she can spy on someone." Cisco smiles.

 

"I like it." Alexis smiles.

 

\----

"Ashley is 'The Prophet'. Because she has unlimited power, and she can literally change the universe." Cisco says proudly.

 

"I can also create one. Very appropriate name." Ashley nods.

 

\----

"Autumn is 'The Ruby Angel'. Because she's a healer, which makes her like a guardian angel." Cisco chuckles.

 

"We also thought you'd look good in Ruby." Caitlin adds.

 

"Okay, okay." Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

"I'm working on costumes for you guys." Cisco puffs out his chest.

 

"Costumes?" Autumn laughs.

 

"We'll you're going to be helping Barry in the field. So you need something to hide your identity." Caitlin shrugs.

 

"I hope they're cute." Ashley shrugs.

 

\----

"I think I like being part of a team." Alexis giggles.

 

"I'm skeptical." Autumn shrugs.


	8. Don't mind her

"Don't mind her." Ashley says, elbowing Autumn.

 

"Oliver sent an instruction manual on her." Barry smiles, holding up a notebook.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"No I get it. This is new for everyone." Cisco shrugs.

 

"I'm going to go back to my experiment. It was nice meeting you guys." Caitlin smiles.

 

\----

"You guys want to talk over costume ideas?" Cisco asks.

 

"Sure." Autumn sighs.

 

Ashley and Alexis agree.


	9. Superhero Costumes

"I think we should go white and black." Cisco suggests.

 

"Well I'd be red, and black." Autumn corrects.

 

"Yes excellent point." Cisco nods.

 

\----

"Well how about I wear, a white corset tank top. It buttons all the way up, and thick straps on my shoulders." Ashley suggests.

 

"Okay, I like it." Cisco nods.

 

"Pair it with white leather pants, a white mask covering my eyes, and white flat boots." Ashley nods to herself.

 

"Okay the pants I'll have a black strip, curving your outer thighs." Cisco suggests.

 

"I like that." Ashley smiles.

 

\----

"I want a full body cat suit." Alexis smiles. "A black mask going over my nose. With black combat boots."

 

"Okay suit will have a white strip, going down your sides, and a small wave of white over your mask." Cisco nods, writing down their suggestions in a notebook.

 

\----

"Well I'm red, so add black to mine." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Okay I was thinking a red corset top, red skirt, and red mask covering your eyes." Cisco shrugs.

 

"Yes but do red and black skirt, black knee high boots, red mask with specks of black, and I want my top to zip up with off the shoulder straps." Autumn nods.

 

"Done and done. I'll have those ready in a few days. You can even keep them when you leave." Cisco smiles.


	10. How about we test you?

"Ramon, why don't we test their abilities?" Wells suggests.

 

"Okay, we're done here." Cisco agrees.

 

\----

"Why don't we practice with Barry?" Autumn suggests.

 

"Me?" Barry asks.

 

"Yeah you were practicing this lightning trick. Where you spin around, and then you throw lightning." Autumn shrugs.

 

Barry hesitates.

 

"I'm a healer, it'll be fine." Autumn laughs.

 

"You guys train outside right?" Alexis asks.

 

"It'd be safer outside." Ashley nods.

 

\----

"You sure?" Barry asks.

 

"Yeah come on." Autumn says as she walks outside.

 

\----

Barry changes into his suit.

 

While the rest of the group hesitantly follows Autumn outside.


	11. Are you sure?

"Are you sure, we should be doing this?" Caitlin asks.

 

"Who else is a better target, than a healer?" Autumn shrugs.

 

"I don't think this is safe." Caitlin shakes her head.

 

"I agree with Caitlin." Cisco nods.

 

"Guys! Come on, just trust me. I'll heal." Autumn laughs.

 

\----

"I'm still new to this technique..." Barry hesitates.

 

"Stop! I'll be fine. Now let's do this!" Autumn orders.

 

\----

"You don't have to prove anything." Alexis comments.

 

"Stop!" Autumn glares at Alexis.

 

\----

"Mr. Allen-"

 

"Harry! Don't!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

Cisco hands Autumn and Barry an ear piece.


	12. Dammit Barry!

Barry and Autumn, put in their ear pieces.

 

"Be careful." Caitlin sighs.

 

\----

Autumn stands in the middle of the runway. While Barry stands beside her.

 

\----

"Okay, I'm ready." Autumn sighs.

 

Barry starts out slow running circles around Autumn. In no time he's running at flash speed.

 

\----

"If the lightening doesn't do anything. His wind from the circle would." Autumn laughs.

 

\----

"Ready?" Barry yells.

 

"Ready." Autumn nods.

 

Barry stops running, as he throws a lightning bolt from his arm.

 

\----

The bolt hits Autumn like a bus, knocking the wind out of her, and throwing her ten feet.

 

\----

Autumn lands on her side.

 

\----

"Whoa!" Barry gasps.

 

"Dude that was awesome!" Cisco cheers.

 

\----

"Wait... Something isn't right..." Ashley hesitates.

 

"Why isn't she moving?" Caitlin asks.

 

"Autumn?" Barry asks.

 

\----

Autumn doesn't respond.

 

\----

"Dammit Barry!" Ashley yells.


	13. You bitch!

The group rushes to Autumn's side.

 

\----

"She's not healing!" Alexis panics.

 

"Was it the lightening?" Ashley asks.

 

"I didn't think Barry's power would short hers!" Cisco shrugs.

 

"Wait..." Wells raises his hand, silencing the group.

 

\----

"Well that was fun." Autumn sighs.

 

"You bitch!" Ashley yells, slapping Autumn's leg.

 

"In my defense, I was knocked out." Autumn sighs.

 

\----

"I thought I killed you..." Barry sighs.

 

"No, just knocked out." Autumn smiles. "And apparently you burned my shirt."

 

\----

Autumn sits up, revealing a scorched hole in her shirt, and a healing stomach.

 

"Here take my coat." Cisco offers.

 

"Thanks." Autumn says, as she puts on Cisco's coat.

 

\----

"Are you sure you're okay?" Caitlin asks.

 

"Yeah, obviously. So did it work?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah it worked." Barry nods.


	14. I'm not a child!

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Autumn asks.

 

"You weren't moving, for like five minutes." Alexis explains.

 

"And?" Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

"Do you not give a fuck?" Ashley asks annoyed.

 

"I'm fine, chill out. I healed!" Autumn says, showing her unmarked skin.

 

"We're not doing that again." Wells says, turning to Barry.

 

"Understood." Barry nods.

 

"I'm not a child." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"No, but you are fucking stupid!" Ashley yells.

 

"If it would've been you guys. You would've been hurt." Autumn crosses her arms. "My bad I actually need time to heal."

 

\----

"Why don't we go inside, to run tests on you guys?" Caitlin suggests.

 

"You know. I'd rather not be a guinea pig. I'll pass." Autumn says annoyed.

 

\----

Autumn gets up and leaves.


	15. Damn her!

"Damn her." Ashley sighs.

 

\----

"She always like that?" Barry asks.

 

"Yes." Alexis nods.

 

"Unfortunately." Ashley agrees.

 

\----

"She seemed so angry. Why is that?" Caitlin comments.

 

"She doesn't trust any of you." Alexis answers simply.

 

\----

"She always looks to prove people wrong. So when this happened, she doesn't think you believe in her. Add that to, the fact that she doesn't trust you guys already." Ashley trails off. "Look I'm sorry about her. Just let her cool off."

 

"She'll still be angry. But it'll fade eventually." Alexis shrugs.

 

\----

"How about we get back to the lab?" Caitlin suggests.

 

"We should see, how your powers will effect each other." Cisco nods

 

"Just to be on the safe side." Ashley nods.

 

\----

The team goes back inside.


	16. Tests

“So what kind of tests are we going to do?” Ashley asks.

 

“I want to take some blood, and skin samples. We don’t have Autumn here, so we can’t test her power on everyone.” Cisco says, more to himself.

 

“I want to do a few x-rays and fully body MRI’s if I can.” Caitlin nods.

 

“We really are going to be genuine pigs.” Alexis jokes.

 

\----

“Barry we need blood and skin, from you too. I need to run it against their samples.” Cisco says, looking up from his tablet.

 

“Yeah sure.” Barry nods, as he changes out of his suit.

 

\----

“How long do you think, Autumn’s going to be gone?” Alexis asks Ashley.

 

“She’ll be back tomorrow. You know her.” Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

\----

The team spends the rest of the night, running tests on their Metas.


	17. You're a peice of work

The next morning Ashley and Alexis arrive early to Star Labs.

 

\----

“Harry, hi…” Ashley says surprised.

 

“What time is it?” Wells asks.

 

“Uh six in the morning.” Ashley says, looking at her phone.

 

“Hm… I’ve been working all night. I guess I lost track of time.” Wells mumbles to himself.

 

“What about Autumn?” Ashley asks.

 

“Haven’t seen her, she didn’t come back last night.” Wells shrugs.

 

“She didn’t?” Ashley asks confused.

 

“Was I supposed to expect her?” Wells asks.

 

“Well yeah, usually her stubborn ass would be here.” Ashley worries a little.

 

“Well she isn’t. I guess she really isn’t cut out for a team.” Wells shrugs, as he goes back to his clear board.

 

“Excuse me?” Ashley asks annoyed.

 

\----

Wells sighs as he turns back around.

 

“Isn’t cut out for a team? You’re joking right, because that was really shitty to say.” Ashley crosses her arms.

 

“Here we go.” Alexis rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“We took you three in, because we need to make our team stronger. Hence the word “TEAM”, apparently Autumn doesn’t seem to understand that.” Wells shrugs.

 

“Wow, you really are a dick.” Ashley scoffs.

 

“You either work as a team, or you don’t.” Wells sighs.

 

“And you think just because she isn’t here. That means she isn’t cut out, for your team?” Ashley starts to raise her voice.

 

“Yes. Do you need to say it slower?” Wells nods.


	18. What's going on?

“What’s going on?” Barry asks, as he walks into Star Labs.

 

“Do you think Autumn isn’t cut out for this?” Ashley asks, turning to Barry.

 

“What?” Barry asks.

 

“Answer me!” Ashley snaps.

 

“Yeah… she can do it.” Barry jumps.

 

“Then tell this asshole to get on the same page!” Ashley yells, pointing to Wells.

 

“Why?” Barry asks confused.

 

\----

“Why are you yelling?” Caitlin asks, as she walks in with Cisco.

 

“Do you think Autumn is cut out, to be a part of you team?” Ashley asks, crossing her arms.

 

“Her heart is in the right place.” Caitlin nods.

 

“Yeah, I mean I picked her for a reason.” Cisco nods.

 

“Explain to them why you think different.” Ashley yells at Wells.

 

“She took off yesterday, after getting upset with us. That isn’t how you handle working as a team. We just had her best interest in mind. She isn’t here now, so obviously she wasn’t meant to be here.” Wells says simply.

 

\----

“You haven’t even given her a chance to prover herself!” Alexis yells.

 

“Her actions are all the proof I need.” Wells shrugs.


	19. Smile

One of the doors in Star Labs, slams open and then shut.

 

The group stops shouting at each other, as they watch their guest walk in.

 

\----

"Hey, everyone lighten up. I brought someone to help spread smiles." Autumn laughs, as she tickles the toddler on her hip.

 

Team Flash stares at Autumn confused.

 

"Monkey!" Ashley yells happily.

 

“I missed his chunky butt. So I went and picked him up.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“Why were you late?” Ashley asks, as she whispers to Autumn.

 

“I was getting him. Don’t worry about it.” Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

"Who's this?" Barry asks, as he smiles at the toddler.

 

"This handsome monkey, is my nephew Symon. But everyone calls him Monkey, because of me." Autumn smiles.

 

The chunky, brunette, blue eyed toddler smiles at Barry.

 

"Nephew? He looks exactly like you." Barry comments.

 

"I know, my sister hates it." Autumn nods.

 

"He really is your baby. You just didn't birth him." Ashley shrugs.

 

"If that isn't the truth." Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“Are we not going to talk about yesterday?” Cisco asks.

 

“What? I got pissed off and left, big deal.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Some of them, think you aren’t cut out for this.” Ashley sighs annoyed.

 

“Then I’m not.” Autumn shrugs again.

 

“Autumn.” Ashley says sternly.

 

“What?” Autumn laughs. “I shouldn’t have to prove myself to everyone. If you think I’m not cut out for this. Then I’ll take my things and I’ll leave. You guys can heal yourselves. What the hell do I care? Right Harrison? I know it’s you.”

 

The group slowly turns to Wells.

 

Wells sighs.

 

\----

“Do you want me to prove myself? I will, right here right now.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Autumn.” Ashley sighs.

 

“No, come on.” Autumn says, putting her nephew down.

 

\----

“I don’t think this is necessary.” Wells says putting up his hands.

 

Autumn grabs Wells’ wrist, flipping him over her hip, and pinning him to the floor as she sat on his chest with his arms tucked under her legs.

 

“Autumn!” Caitlin gasps.

 

“Told you I can do more than heal people.” Autumn says, putting all her weight on Wells’ chest.


	20. Stop it!

“Okay get off him, you proved your point.” Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

“No, I want to hear him say it.” Autumn says, looking down at Wells.

 

The scientist was starting to turn purple under Autumn’s weight.

 

\----

“You made your point.” Wells grumbles.

 

“Thank you.” Autumn says, getting off Wells.

 

\----

“I don’t think I’ve ever, seen someone get flipped that fast before.” Cisco says, eyes almost popping out of his head.

 

“That’s how she and Oliver used to fight. They’d throw each other around, until he apologized.” Alexis shakes her head.

 

Ashley helps Autumn stand, as Wells tries catching his breath.

 

\----

“I’m not sorry for that.” Autumn laughs.

 

“It wasn’t exactly necessary.” Ashley sighs.

 

“Well, I proved that I can take care of myself.” Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

“Okay, next time let’s not throw our team members.” Caitlin smiles.

 

“Whatever. You guys don’t see me as a team member anyway.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“I think I’m going to check the test results.” Cisco says, as he walks out of the room.

 

“I think I had paperwork.” Barry nods.

 

“I have an experiment to work on.” Caitlin rolls her eyes.

 

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

\----

“Hey, Oliver asked you to play nice. I suggest you do that, because you’re being a bitch.” Ashley lectures Autumn.

 

“Just because they like you-”

 

“Stop! For now, they are our team. Get used to it.” Ashley snaps.

 

Autumn groans as she rolls her eyes.

 

“Come on Alexis, let’s go practice.” Ashley says annoyed, as she leaves with Alexis.


	21. I'm not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If at this point, you aren't happy with the story. I am sorry, but I need filler spots obviously. But I feel I need to focus on building the team, and their trust or lack there of between each other.

Autumn turns around to see Wells still lying on the floor.

 

\----

“I may not be sorry for that. But I admit it wasn’t my brightest moment.” Autumn says, offering Wells her hand.

 

Wells takes Autumn’s hand, as she helps him up.

 

“I’m sorry I underestimated you.” Wells admits.

 

“Wow, the Harrison Wells can admit he was wrong.” Autumn mocks.

 

Wells rolls his eyes.

 

“Look, I’m used to guys be bull headed and angry. But I’m definitely not used to them, admitting when they’re wrong. That’s where this attitude comes from, it’s a defense. I wasn’t exactly raised by the nicest, caring, or loving guy on the planet.” Autumn admits.

 

Wells nods.

 

\----

“So I won’t pin you again, unless you ask.” Autumn smiles.

 

Wells smiles slightly as he goes back to work.

 

Autumn sits in an open chair, as she holds her nephew.

 

\----

“So what are you working on?” Autumn asks.

 

“I’m trying to figure a formula, so that Barry’s lightening won’t short your power again.” Wells says, as he writes down numbers.

 

“I thought I didn’t matter to the team?” Autumn asks.

 

Wells doesn’t respond.

 

\----

“I thought I didn’t matter to you.” Autumn smiles to herself.

 

Wells sighs, as he drops his marker for a moment.

 

Autumn giggles to Symon, as they watch Wells work.


	22. Power of the baby

Wells struggled making his formula work. He could see it in his head, but translating it to paper. Or even just his clear marker board for that matter, was a different story.

 

\----

Autumn could sense Wells frustration. But she doesn’t offer to take it away, so he can think clearly.

 

Wells angrily knocks some of Cisco’s things onto the floor.

 

The sound of things hitting the floor, gets Cisco’s attention. He rushes to find out what, may or may not be broken.

 

\----

"Hey! No! No!" Cisco scolds.

 

Autumn laughs as she watches, Wells knock more things down.

 

"You think that's funny?" Cisco asks annoyed.

 

"He kind of reminds me, of my favorite toddler." Autumn laughs.

 

Symon stares at the mess on the floor.

 

\----

"Do you need a nap, or are you hangry?" Autumn teases.

 

Wells glares at Autumn.

 

"What? Even monkey isn't impressed, with your attitude." Autumn smiles.

 

\----

"Oh that's okay, I can clean this up myself." Cisco says sarcastically.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

Symon grabs a screwdriver off the floor, and he hands it to Cisco.

 

"Thanks..." Cisco smiles.

 

"See, power of the monkey fixes everyone." Autumn smiles.

 

Symon walks back to Autumn, and lifts his arms.

 

Autumn picks Symon up, and she walks over to Wells.

 

\----

"What?" Wells snaps.

 

"Take the baby." Autumn says, bumping Wells with her hip.

 

"I'm not taking-"

 

"Take the baby!" Autumn orders.

 

Wells rolls his eyes as he takes Symon.

 

\----

Symon stares at Wells, before hugging him.

 

"Aw... He likes you." Autumn giggles.

 

Wells let's out a defeated sigh, as he rubs Symon's back.

 

"Power of the baby." Autumn smiles to herself.


	23. Nap time

“Do you want me to take him back?” Autumn asks.

 

Wells shakes his head.

 

Autumn walks behind Wells, and she sees Symon asleep in his arms.

 

\----

“I guess you have the power to make him sleep.” Autumn whispers impressed.

 

Wells sways back and forth slowly, as he continues to hold Symon.

 

“I’ll go make him a bed, so he can sleep for a bit.” Autumn says, as she walks out.

 

\----

“You know, I didn’t think you had it in you Harry.” Cisco comments.

 

Wells turns around arching an eyebrow at Cisco.

 

“I thought you’d always be a hard ass.” Cisco shrugs.

 

“I have a daughter of my own. Much older than this little boy.” Wells shrugs.

 

\----

“What’s her name?” Autumn asks as she returns.

 

“Jessie.” Wells smiles.

 

“How does she feel about you being here?” Autumn asks.

 

\----

“Where is he lying down?” Wells asks, avoiding the question.

 

“Follow me.” Autumn gestures.

 

Wells nods as they walk to storage room.

 

\----

Autumn set up blankets and pillows on the floor.

 

“I’ll sit in here with him, it’s quiet so he can sleep.” Autumn shrugs.

 

Wells nods, as he carefully kneels on the floor. He holds Symon’s head, as he rests him on the makeshift bed.

 

\----

“Thanks.” Autumn smiles, as she sits next to Symon.

 

Wells runs his hand over Symon’s short hair as he smiles.

 

\----

“You can sit with me if you want.” Autumn offers.

 

“That’s okay, I have work to do.” Wells says as he leaves.

 

Autumn shrugs to herself, and she lies down with Symon.


	24. I forgot!

Once Symon wakes from his nap, Autumn realizes what day it is.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Autumn laughs to herself.

 

Autumn picks Symon up, and she walks out to her car.

 

\----

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Flash is working over the test results.

 

“Well it appears Barry won’t affect you, the way he did Autumn.” Cisco says confused.

 

“How is that possible?” Ashley asks.

 

“I’m wondering that myself. Only because Ashley, you’re stronger than both of them.” Cisco shrugs.

 

“So we need to test Autumn then.” Ashley says, rolling her eyes.

 

“If we want to keep her from possible dying. Yes.” Cisco nods.

 

“But that just doesn’t make sense.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

\----

The door of Star Labs slams open, followed by giggles.

 

“What’s going on?” Barry asks confused, as he starts to laugh.


	25. Happy Halloween!

"Happy Halloween guys!" Autumn yells, as she chases Symon around the lab.

 

"Oh my god..." Ashley laughs.

 

"Is monkey, dressed as a monkey?" Alexis asks.

 

"Yes he is." Autumn laughs, as she scoops up the toddler.

 

"What are you?" Cisco asks.

 

"Morticia Adams. I used to dress as her, when I was little." Autumn smiles. "My sperm donor, actually made her dress for me when I was little."

 

Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“I forgot it was Halloween!” Alexis says as she laughs.

 

“I've got costumes in the car.” Autumn smiles.

 

“Come on!” Ashley says, as she and Alexis run to the car.

 

\----

“Are you trick or treating?” Cisco asks, as he laughs.

 

“Obviously. Autumn smiles.

 

Barry smiles as he hands Autumn a sucker.

 

“Thank you.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“What in the world are you wearing?” Wells asks confused.

 

“Obviously a costume.” Autumn smiles.

 

Wells looks down at Symon and he smiles.

 

\----

Ashley and Alexis laugh as they come back inside Star Labs.

 

"What are you guys?" Autumn asks, as she sees her friends.

 

"I'm your traditional Vampire." Alexis smiles, showing her plastic teeth.

 

“Very cliché.” Barry teases.

 

Alexis snaps her fake teeth at Barry, making him laugh.

 

"I decided to dress as a 1920's flapper." Ashley smiles, bouncing her curls.

 

\----

"Cute. Who wants to trick or treat?" Autumn laughs.

 

"We don't-"

 

"I have a baby here, we're trick or treating!" Autumn yells at Wells.

 

Wells rolls his eyes.

 

"I mean, we haven't had any Meta attacks lately. We could all use a break..." Barry agrees.

 

“It would kind of bring the team together.” Ashley suggests.

 

"Then it's settled, we're taking monkey trick or treating." Autumn smiles.


	26. Time for fun

“You could take the van.” Caitlin suggests.

 

“Who’s coming then?” Autumn asks.

 

“I’ll drive.” Cisco offers.

 

“I’m going, obviously I dressed up.” Ashley smiles.

 

“I’ll take my suit, its Halloween.” Barry shrugs.

 

“I’m going.” Alexis jumps up and down.

 

“Caitlin?” Autumn asks.

 

“No thanks guys. I’m actually going to get a drink, and head home.” Caitlin smiles.

 

“Wells, you’re coming. No objections!” Autumn yells.

 

“But-”

 

“I said no objections!” Autumn yells again.

 

\----

“Come on!” Ashley laughs, as she and Alexis drag Wells to the van.

 

“This is going to be so much fun.” Alexis laughs.


	27. Crab

Barry, Ashley, Alexis, Symon, and Autumn sit in the back of the van. While Cisco drives, and Wells sits in the passenger seat.

 

\----

“Oh, stop here! The houses with the most decorations, have the best candy!” Autumn suggests.

 

Cisco pulls up the sidewalk, and he parks the van while everyone gets out.

 

\----

“Come on Harry, you’re not getting off that easy.” Autumn smiles, as she opens the passenger door.

 

Wells rolls his eyes as he unbuckles his seat belt.

 

\----

“Here you’ll need a bucket.” Cisco says, handing Autumn a plastic bucket.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn smiles.

 

“I’ll follow you guys in the van.” Cisco shrugs.

 

“Sounds good, I don’t want to do too many houses. Its cold out here, and Monkey will get tired soon.” Autumn nods.

 

\----

“We’re going to start without you.” Ashley laughs, as she runs off with Alexis and Barry.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes as she smiles.

 

\----

“Not the most mature bunch of heroes.” Wells rolls his eyes.

 

“Oh lighten up Harry.” Autumn teases.


	28. Trick or Treat

“Come on let’s get some candy.” Autumn says, holding Symon and Harry’s hands.

 

Wells looks at Autumn confused, as she walks them up to the door.

 

\----

Autumn rings the doorbell.

 

Symon nervously waits next to Autumn.

 

\----

“Oh hello.” An elderly woman says, opening her door.

 

"Trick or treat." Autumn smiles.

 

"Oh how precious is he!" The old woman gushes over Symon.

 

"He's my little monkey." Autumn laughs.

 

The old woman nods as she looks up at Autumn.

 

\----

"Oh mom you look so beautiful." The old woman comments.

 

"Oh thank you." Autumn laughs.

 

\----

Autumn was used to being mistaken as Symon’s mom.

 

Aside from Symon having blue eyes, and Autumn having brown eyes. Symon did look exactly like her.

 

\----

"Dad, you didn't dress up?" The old woman asks Wells.

 

"I-"

 

"He's a grumpy old man." Autumn teases.

 

"Well, at least he's wearing black to match you." The old woman smiles.

 

"It's as close as I could get, for him to participate in Halloween." Autumn lies.

 

Well sighs annoyed, as he looks at Autumn.

 

"Oh lighten up dad." Autumn laughs, as she kisses Wells.

 

The old woman giggles to herself, as she drops candy in Symon’s bucket.

 

\----

Autumn smiles as she looks down at Symon.

 

"You kids have a good night." The old woman smiles.

 

"We will. Thank you." Autumn smiles, as she picks up Symon


	29. Just have fun

"Was that at all necessary?" Wells asks, as they leave the woman's house.

 

"Can you at least pretend to have fun?" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

Wells sighs.

 

"Red isn't a bad shade, even for you. So get over it." Autumn teases.

 

Wells pulls out his phone to check for lipstick.

 

\----

“Hey, you guys-!”

 

Autumn laughs as Alexis stares at her.

 

“Why is he wearing lipstick?” Alexis asks.

 

“Never mind that. What’s up?” Autumn waves it off.

 

“There’s a house three doors up. They’re giving away a lot of candy! Can I take Monkey?” Alexis smiles.

 

“Yeah go ahead, we’ll catch up.” Autumn nods.

 

“Come on Monkey!” Alexis laughs, as she takes the toddler.

 

“Please be careful!” Autumn says, as Alexis fast walks away.

 

\----

Wells growls as he tries to rub off the lipstick.

 

“Do you want the mom treatment?” Autumn teases.

 

“I didn’t ask to come along.” Wells says annoyed.

 

“I know, I asked you to come with us.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“What the hell for?” Well asks annoyed.

 

“To make up for pinning you on the floor.” Autumn smiles.

 

“That wasn’t funny.” Wells sighs.

 

“I’m not laughing.” Autumn puts up her hands. “But seriously, would you lighten up? Just for an hour?”

 

“Fine.” Wells says, putting his phone away.


	30. I had fun

The group goes door to door for about half an hour. Before Symon gets cranky, and it starts to get chilly as the sun goes down.

 

\----

“Come on guys, let’s call it a night.” Autumn says, as she holds Symon.

 

“I don’t know about you guys. But that was a lot of fun.” Barry smiles.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself” Autumn smiles.

 

“I’m excited for all this candy.” Alexis laughs.

 

“Same, but I did have fun.” Ashley nods.

 

\----

“Wells?” Barry asks, as they walk to the van.

 

“Hm?” Wells hums.

 

“Did you have fun?” Barry asks.

 

“Yeah, I suppose.” Wells says, resting his hand on Autumn’s lower back.

 

Autumn clears her throat, as she holds Symon a little tighter.

 

\----

“Hey who got me some candy?” Cisco asks, as they pile into the van.

 

“You like Butterfinger?” Autumn asks, handing Cisco a few candies.

 

“Thank you.” Cisco laughs.

 

\----

“Why don’t you sit up front?” Wells offers to Autumn.

 

“What?” Autumn asks.

 

“It’d be easier to hold Symon.” Wells shrugs.

 

“You sure?” Autumn asks.

 

“Yeah.” Wells nods.

 

“Okay.” Autumn says, as she sits in the passenger’s seat.

 

\----

Wells helps buckle Autumn, as she still held a sleeping Symon.

 

\----

Wells gets into the back of the van with everyone else.


	31. Oliver?

As they arrive back at Star Labs, Cisco notices Oliver Queen’s car.

 

\----

“Hey what’s Oliver doing here?” Cisco asks.

 

“No idea.” Autumn says, as she starts to unbuckle her seatbelt.

 

\----

Cisco parks next to Oliver.

 

Ashley gets out of the van first, and she take Symon from Autumn.

 

\----

“I’ll go lie him down.” Ashley offers.

 

“Okay, thanks.” Autumn nods.

 

\----

Autumn grabs Alexis’, Ashley’s, and her own clothes from the car.

 

\----

“Hey Babe.” Ashley greets Oliver, as she passes him with Symon.

 

Oliver turns around, as he notices everyone walk inside.

 

\----

“Oliver?” Barry asks.

 

"How's it going with my metas?" Oliver asks.

 

"We've had a few, bumpy moments." Barry shrugs.

 

Autumn scoffs as she passes Barry, to follow Ashley.

 

\----

"They're not dead, and neither are any of you. I'm impressed." Oliver nods.

 

“Hey Oliver.” Alexis smiles, as she follows Autumn.

 

Oliver nods at Alexis.

 

\----

"You said we needed a manual-"

 

"On Autumn I know." Oliver sighs. "She's strong headed, stubborn, and very caring."

 

"There was an incident-"

 

"I'm aware. She trusted you guys. That's why she went ahead with the training. She's stronger than you think. They all are, never doubt them." Oliver explains.

 

\----

"I'm not sure she trusts us anymore." Barry sighs.

 

"What you need to understand is. Alexis, Ashley, and Autumn only care about each other. They'll protect all of you, but you have to individually earn their trust." Oliver sighs. "Autumn doesn't trust me. She'll never trust anyone completely. Her kryptonite, is her friends and her nephew."

 

"Well I feel like a jerk." Barry clears his throat.

 

\----

"I think we should start getting to work Mr. Allen." Harry suggests.

 

Barry nods as he walks out.


	32. Can I talk to you?

"Harrison. Can I speak with you, for a moment?" Oliver asks.

 

"What is it Mr. Queen?" Harry asks.

 

"I'm not sure you've taken notice. But Autumn seems to trust you." Oliver comments.

 

"Is that supposed to, mean something?" Harry asks.

 

"If you bothered to listen, to what I've just said. It means everything." Oliver shakes his head.

 

\----

Autumn, Alexis, and Ashley pass by wearing their street clothes again.

 

Wells looks over at the girls, as they sit at team’s desk.

 

\----

"Autumn likes Cisco, she'll talk to him, and she'll befriend him.” Oliver begins to explain.

 

Wells turns his attention back to Oliver.

 

\----

“Autumn doesn't trust Barry, because he has feelings for Alexis. Although neither has started a relationship, she's aware of their feelings.” Oliver shrugs.

 

Wells nods.

 

\----

“Autumn won't trust Caitlin, because Caitlin won't trust her.” Oliver shakes his head.

 

Wells rolls his eyes.

 

\----

“Autumn won't trust me, because I'm dating Ashley.” Oliver smiles to himself. “But she trusts you, and she cares about you." Oliver finishes, with a slight smirk.

 

“What gives you that indication?” Wells asks curious.


	33. Butts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit long. I do apologize for that.

“Hey! Alexis come here!” Ashley whisper yells.

 

“What?” Alexis asks, as she leans over the desk.

 

\----

"You like Barry don't you?" Autumn asks Alexis.

 

“What?” Alexis asks.

 

“Do you like Barry?” Autumn asks again.

 

“I mean he has a cute butt.” Alexis shrugs.

 

“I knew it! You do like Barry!” Autumn snaps her fingers.

 

"He's right there! Shut up!" Alexis mumbles.

 

\----

"She did say, he had a cute butt. Didn't you?" Ashley teases.

 

"Oh he definitely has a cute butt!" Alexis giggles.

 

"You know what that means, don't you?" Autumn smiles.

 

"No, what?" Alexis asks.

 

"Cute butt equals love!" Ashley yells.

 

Autumn makes a heart with her hands.

 

\----

"What about butts?" Cisco asks, as he walks up to Autumn.

 

The guys turn their attention to the girls.

 

\----

"Who has a cute butt?" Oliver asks.

 

"Obviously you babe." Ashley winks.

 

"Gross." Autumn laughs. "We were actually talking about-"

 

"Harry!" Alexis yells, over top of Autumn.

 

"What?" Cisco snorts.

 

"Um... I guess I hadn't checked." Autumn laughs. "Harrison! Turn around once."

 

\----

“That enough proof?” Oliver chuckles.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Wells asks.

 

"This is work." Autumn shrugs.

 

Cisco hides behind his tablet as he laughs.

 

\----

"We were talking about Barry. If we're honest." Ashley smiles.

 

"You guys think I have a cute butt?" Barry blushes.

 

"No!" Autumn yells.

 

"Alexis does though." Ashley laughs.

 

"I hate you guys." Alexis glares, at Autumn and Ashley.


	34. Songs

Alexis walks over to Barry, to explain what happened.

 

Autumn snorts as Cisco sits next to her.

 

\----

“Are you done chatting?” Ashley asks, as she walks over to Oliver.

 

“Yeah, I see you guys went out.” Oliver smiles at Ashley.

 

\----

“Hey check this out.” Autumn laughs, as she takes Cisco’s tablet.

 

\----

Alexis glances over at Autumn.

 

"Watch this." Autumn smirks, as she plays music from Cisco’s tablet.

 

\----

 ** _*"And can you feel the love tonight"*..._** plays as it’s aimed at Alexis and Barry.

 

\----

Alexis glares at Autumn.

 

"That's so good." Cisco chuckles, as he eats some licorice.

 

\----

"Fuck you." Alexis shakes her head.

 

Autumn blows Alexis a kiss.

 

\----

"What are you doing now?" Ashley asks, as Oliver follows her.

 

\----

"Oh! This is better." Autumn laughs, as she hits play again.

 

\----

The ** _*"(Titanic theme)"*_** plays for Ashley and Oliver.

 

\----

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Ashley giggles.

 

\----

"Why did I not meet you guys sooner?" Cisco laughs.

 

"Beats me." Autumn shrugs, handing Cisco the tablet.

 

“Where are you going?” Ashley asks.

 

“Check on the baby.” Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

"Barry isn't even as funny as you guys." Cisco giggles.

 

"Are you kidding? No one is-"

 

Autumn runs into Wells, as she walks away from Cisco.

 

\----

"Oh sorry." Autumn turns to Wells.

 

\----

 ** _*"Now if we're talking body, you got a perfect one. So put it on me, if you love me right"*_** starts playing for Autumn and Wells.

 

\----

"Really you guys?" Autumn yells, at Ashley and Alexis.

 

"That wasn't us." Ashley laughs.

 

\----

"Cisco?" Autumn asks.

 

"It felt right." Cisco smiles.

 

"Traitor." Autumn smirks.

 

Wells rolls his eyes.


	35. Night

Autumn laughs as she walks away to check on Symon.

 

\----

“Alright, you immature superheroes. I think everyone should get home, and get some sleep.” Oliver suggests, trying to hide his smile.

 

“That sounds like the perfect plan. I should get this one home anyway.” Autumn agrees, as she comes back with Symon.

 

“Do you want me to drive you?” Ashley offers.

 

“No you and Oliver should go home together.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Are you sure? I have no problem taking you home.” Ashley offers again.

 

“No its fine seriously.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Alright, well I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Ashley nods.

 

\----

“Night guys.” Cisco waves as he leaves.

 

Ashley hugs Autumn and Alexis, before leaving with Oliver.

 

\----

“You guys going home together?” Autumn asks, Alexis and Barry.

 

“I offered to drive her home.” Barry blushes.

 

“Go ahead, make the first move already.” Autumn laughs. “We know you guys like each other.”

 

“Thanks mom!” Alexis rolls her eyes.

 

“Welcome. You guys should get going, it’s late enough already.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Night.” Barry nods, as he leaves with Alexis.

 

\----

“You working late again?” Autumn asks.

 

“Probably.” Wells nods.

 

“You should get some sleep too.” Autumn suggests.

 

“I’ll be fine. You should get the little one home.” Wells nods.

 

“Alright.” Autumn shrugs. “Night Harrison.”


	36. Metahuman

The next morning, Autumn had dropped symon off with her sister, Oliver drops Ashley off at Star Labs, and Barry arrives with Alexis.

 

\----

Cisco, Caitlin, Autumn, and Wells are already hard at work inside.

 

\----

“Hey have you guys seen the news?” Barry asks, as he enters the lab.

 

Buzzers start going off, before Barry can finish his thought.

 

\----

“Guys! My Metahuman alert app is going off!” Cisco rushes to his desk.

 

“Already?” Autumn asks confused. “I didn’t think Meta were up before noon.”

 

Cisco rolls his eyes at Autumn’s comment.

 

\----

“Who is it? What is it?” Ashley asks, standing behind Cisco.

 

“I don’t know…” Cisco says confused, as he types away at his computer.

 

“Well where is it?” Ashley asks.

 

“Right here, in a warehouse.” Cisco says pointing to his screen.

 

“Can you tell how strong they are?” Ashley asks.

 

“It doesn’t say.” Cisco shakes his head.

 

\----

“Well let’s go!” Autumn says, as she starts to leave,

 

“No! You’re staying here.” Wells orders.

 

“Excuse me?” Autumn laughs.

 

“We need to keep our healer safe.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Just please stay, just this one time.” Ashley begs.

 

“Fuck you guys.” Autumn crosses her arms.

 

“Come on! We have to go, we don’t have time for this!” Barry yells, as he flashes out of the Star Labs.

 

“Come on!” Alexis says, as she pulls on Ashley’s arm.

 

\----

“I’m sorry.” Ashley smiles.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.


	37. She owes me a candy jar

Cisco didn’t have time to finish suits for Autumn, Alexis, and Ashley. But Alexis and Ashley went anyway, because Barry would need to backup.

 

\----

“You’re getting close guys.” Cisco says, into Barry, Ashley, and Alexis’ ear.

 

\----

Autumn is angry she had to stay behind.

 

\----

“Cisco, I think I see him.” Barry says, through the speakers.

 

“Okay, can you tell what he is?” Cisco asks.

 

“No, I’m not sure.” Barry answers.

 

“Barry should we try to corner him?” Alexis asks.

 

“No, let me try and take him first.” Barry answers.

 

Autumn angrily walks up to Cisco at his desk.

 

\----

“Barry what’s going on?” Cisco asks, as he keeps track of Barry’s pulse through the suit.

 

Sounds of fighting could be heard through the speakers.

 

“Barry! Barry! Are you okay?” Ashley asks.

 

\----

“This is bullshit!” Autumn yells, throwing Cisco’s candy jar on the floor.

 

“Jesus Autumn!” Cisco yells surprised.

 

Glass shatter all over the floor, candy scatters under tables and chairs.

 

“I should be out there! I hate this!” Autumn screams, as she storms out of Star Labs.

 

\----

“She really does have a temper.” Caitlin mumbles.

 

“I feel her. I hate watching Barry get his ass kicked, and we’re stuck here.” Cisco shrugs.

 

\----

Wells grabs a broom and dust pan, to clean up the glass.

 

“She does owe me a new jar though.” Cisco shrugs, trying to make fun of the moment.

 

\----

Autumn stands outside annoyed that she can’t help her friends.

 

\----

“Why the hell do I need the special treatment?” Autumn asks herself out loud. “I’m a god damn healer, not a child.”

 

“You’re just perfect my dear.” A voice chuckles.

 

“What?” Autumn asks as she turns around.


	38. Where did he go?

Barry flashes back to Star Labs, confused and angry.

 

\----

“He’s gone!” Barry shouts.

 

“What?” Cisco asks confused.

 

“The meta! He just left.” Barry sighs.

 

“Did he take anything?” Caitlin asks.

 

“Not that we could tell.” Ashley shrugs.

 

\----

“So what was he?” Cisco asks.

 

“He seemed to mirror whoever he touched.” Barry shrugs.

 

“At one point, we almost killed Barry thinking he was the bad Meta.” Ashley nods.

 

\----

“Are you our Barry?” Caitlin asks.

 

“Yes, I’m your Barry!” Barry says annoyed.

 

\----

"Who was the last person, to come into contact with the Meta?" Caitlin asks.

 

"Barry." Alexis shrugs.

 

"Okay, well we can confirm from the suit. That this is our Barry." Caitlin hesitates.

 

"Are you suggesting, that we're not to be trusted?" Ashley asks, offended.

 

"No! That's not what I'm saying!" Catlin defends.

 

"Do you guys still have your ear pieces?" Cisco asks.

 

"Yes!" Ashley yells, as she and Alexis pull out their ear pieces.

 

"Okay, then they're themselves. I doubt the Meta was aware of them." Cisco nods.

 

"So how are we going to-?"

 

\----

Autumn walks back into Star Labs, as the team fights.

 

\----

Autumn smiles to herself.


	39. Are you, you?

“Look at us, we’re back at each other’s throats.” Alexis shakes her head.

 

"Whoever this Meta is, they're trying to mess with us." Ashley sighs.

 

\----

Cisco waves at Autumn, as she sits in an open computer chair.

 

\----

"But they copied one of you, right?” Caitlin asks.

 

“Yeah it was hard to tell who Barry really was.” Ashley nods.

 

“He looked, spoke, and acted just like Barry.” Alexis agrees.

 

"So this Meta was… Like a mirror image?" Cisco asks.

 

"How do we know what's real?" Caitlin asks.

 

Autumn sighs annoyed to herself, as she rubs circles on her temples.

 

\----

"Maybe we should run some tests? There's no way the copy, would their DNA. Right?" Barry suggests.

 

"Us? You're a Meta too genus!" Ashley says annoyed.

 

"This is ridiculous." Wells shakes his head.

 

“Did you even see where this Meta went?” Caitlin asks.

 

“No, he last looked like me. Then he just flashed out of there.” Barry sighs angrily.

 

“Well if it has your power, after it touches you. Then the Flash might be committing crime…” Cisco trails off with his thought.

 

“Great, he’s trying to ruin my image.” Barry rolls his eyes.

 

\----

“You’re awfully quiet…” Ashley comments to Autumn.

 

“Huh?” Autumn hums.

 

“You haven’t said anything, are you okay?” Ashley says confused.

 

“Yeah, sorry just lost it thought.” Autumn shrugs.

 

\----

“Look, let’s call it a night. This is too much to process.” Caitlin shakes her head.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Ashley nods.


	40. Morning to you too...

The next morning, Autumn arrives early to Star Labs.

 

\----

Autumn walks up to Barry’s suit as she looks it over.

 

“Hey, you’re early.” Barry says, surprised.

 

Autumn turns around to look at Barry.

 

“Okay… morning to you too.” Barry mumbles.

 

Autumn shrugs and looks back at Barry’s suit.

 

\----

“Hey Barry.” Ashley yawns.

 

“Hey, you sleep okay?” Barry asks.

 

“No, I can’t wrap my head around what happened.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

“I can’t either, I hate when Metas get away like that.” Barry sighs.

 

Ashley nods as she looks at Autumn.

 

\----

“Autumn.” Ashley says.

 

Autumn doesn’t respond.

 

“Hello, Autumn!” Ashley says again.

 

“What’s with her?” Barry asks.

 

“I don’t know.” Ashley says confused, as she approaches Autumn.

 

Autumn touches the lightning bolt on Barry’s suit.

 

\----

“Autumn! I’m trying to talk to you.” Ashley says, as she pushes Autumn.

 

“Oh, you were?” Autumn asks, turning to Ashley.

 

“Are you okay?” Ashley asks confused.

 

“What do you want?” Autumn asks.

 

“Nothing forget it.” Ashley says, eyeing her friend.

 

Autumn shrugs and she walks back to Cisco’s work room.


	41. What's going on around here?

“What is going on around here?” Ashley asks confused.

 

“Beats me.” Barry shrugs.

 

\----

“Morning guys.” Cisco says, as he carries coffee.

 

“Oh thank god, someone has coffee.” Ashley sighs.

 

“I’m your man.” Cisco smiles.

 

Barry and Ashley each take a coffee.

 

\----

“What’s with the weird vibe?” Cisco asks confused.

 

“Autumn’s been acting weird.” Barry comments.

 

“I thought she always did.” Cisco chuckles.

 

“No, she’s not acting like herself.” Ashley furrows her brow.

 

\----

“Well she was pissed off last night, when we asked her to stay behind.” Cisco shrugs.

 

“What’d she do?” Ashley asks.

 

“Smashed Ramon’s candy jar on the floor.” Wells answers, as he takes a coffee from Cisco.

 

“She smashed your candy jar?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yeah, we’re still picking up glass and candy.” Cisco shrugs.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll pay you back for that.” Ashley groans.

 

“It’s no big deal.” Cisco shrugs again.

 

\----

“What’d she do after that?” Barry asks.

 

“She stormed outside, and she didn’t come back until you guys did.” Cisco explains.

 

“Well that doesn’t explain her behavior now.” Ashley says confused.

 

“Maybe she’s still cooling off?” Cisco suggests.

 

“I don’t know…” Ashley shakes her head.


	42. What?

“Hey, what’s everyone talking about?” Alexis asks.

 

“Nothing.” Ashley sighs.

 

\----

“So what’s the plan for today?” Caitlin asks, as she enters Star Labs.

 

“The app hasn’t gone off yet, I was going to tweak it actually. I think it’s been acting up, it’s not even reading Barry right now.” Cisco bites his lip, deep in thought.

 

“Do you want any help with that?” Barry asks.

 

“Yeah, can you get my tablet from my office?” Cisco nods.

 

“Sure.” Barry says as he goes down the hall.

 

\----

Autumn sits at Cisco’s desk as she eyes his vibe glasses.

 

“Hey, you feeling okay?” Barry asks as he walks into the room.

 

Autumn spins around in her chair, as she eyes Barry.

 

Barry looks at Autumn confused, before grabbing the tablet.

 

\----

Autumn laughs as she stares at Barry.

 

“What?” Barry asks confused, as he turns to Autumn.

 

“Oh Barry… Barry Allen…” Autumn shakes her head, as she approaches Barry.

 

Barry backs up confused.

 

\----

"Oh Barry, you think you're so cute. Don't you?" Autumn laughs, as she touches Barry's cheek.

 

"Uh I guess..." Barry says nervously.

 

"You have no idea what’s going on. Do you?” Autumn smiles.

 

"What?" Barry laughs nervously.

 

"I’m not here to play games Allen." Autumn says annoyed.

 

\----

"I don’t-"

 

"You listen to me Allen. You better back off… And just forget about that Meta. Or I'll end you myself!" Autumn threatens, as Barry's cheek starts to decay.

 

Barry tries pulling away, but he bumps into a full toolbox.

 

\----

The toolbox falls over, causing screwdrivers and wrenches to crash on the floor.


	43. What the hell?

The sound of tools crashing to the floor, alerts the team something isn’t right.

 

The team rushes to Cisco’s work room.

 

\----

"Autumn! Stop!" Alexis yells, as she arrives first.

 

Autumn’s holding Barry’s chin firmly in her hand.

 

Barry stares at Alexis scared, as his skin continues to decay under Autumn’s touch.

 

\----

"What the hell?" Ashley asks confused.

 

“Autumn! Stop!” Alexis yells again.

 

Autumn doesn’t seem to recognize her own name.

 

\----

“Stop!” Caitlin yells.

 

Autumn calmly turns to face the group.

 

\----

“What’s going on here?” Wells asks confused.

 

“We’re just having a chat.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“But his face!” Alexis shouts.

 

“Oh, right.” Autumn giggles, she puts her hand back, and she heals Barry.

 

\----

"Since when could you do that?" Cisco asks confused.

 

"Apparently just now." Autumn shrugs.

 

“I thought you only healed people?” Caitlin says confused.

 

“Well I’m still learning.” Autumn shrugs.


	44. The app

Cisco’s Metahuman alert apps starts buzzing.

 

Barry looks down at the tablet in his hand.

 

\----

“What?” Cisco asks, noticing Barry’s confused expression.

 

“Autumn?” Barry asks.

 

Autumn turns to look at Barry.

 

\----

Ashley picks up on what’s wrong.

 

Barry glances back at Ashley.

 

Ashley nods.

 

\----

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

Barry quickly grabs Autumn in a chock hold.

 

“Barry!” Caitlin screams.

 

\----

Autumn struggles under Barry’s grip.

 

“What are you doing?” Caitlin asks confused.

 

“Open the pipeline!” Barry orders.

 

Ashley grabs Alexis, as they run to open the pipeline.

 

\----

“What’s going on?” Caitlin asks confused.

 

Barry tires walking with Autumn to the pipeline.

 

“Let me go!” Autumn mumbles.

 

\----

Autumn starts kicking anything in her path. Just so she can wiggle free from Barry.

 

Cisco jumps back as a kick is thrown at him.

 

“What the hell Autumn?” Cisco asks confused.

 

\----

“I’ll explain in a second.” Barry says, through clenched teeth.

 

\----

Barry would flash speed, but he can’t risk Autumn getting away.


	45. Help me!

“We have a cell open.” Ashley says, as she runs back with Alexis.

 

“Good now help me!” Barry says, as Autumn tries kicking Ashley.

 

“Grab her foot!” Alexis yells.

 

\----

Autumn screams as Barry, Ashley, and Alexis carry her to the pipeline.

 

“Guys, you’re hurting her!” Caitlin yells confused.

 

\----

“Go! Just walk! Fast!” Barry orders.

 

Alexis and Ashley carefully walk backwards, as fast as they can.

 

Autumn still struggles under their grip. She tries kicking her feet, pulling her arms, and she screams to get free.

 

\----

“Here! Quickly!” Ashley says, as she and Alexis let go of Autumn’s feet.

 

\----

Barry quickly walks Autumn into the open cell. Then he flashes himself out, before Ashley locks him in there too.

 

\----

Autumn angrily slams her fist, against the glass as she screams.


	46. WHERE IS SHE?!

“Where is she?” Barry asks sternly.

 

“Took you long enough.” The Meta smirks, still wearing Autumn's face.

 

“You’re not Autumn…” Caitlin gasps.

 

“Bingo princess.” The Meta chuckles.

 

\----

“You look just like here.” Cisco mumbles.

 

“Yeah, it’s fun to copy people and use their power.” The Meta chuckles.

 

“Why her?” Ashley asks.

 

“She just happened to be there. Like she walked into my lap.” The Meta shrugs.

 

\----

“What was your intent?” Ashley asks.

 

“Obviously to kill the Flash.” The Meta shrugs.

 

“If my app hadn’t come on, you would have.” Cisco mentally beats himself up.

 

“What can I say, I didn’t have enough time.” The Meta shrugs.

 

\----

“That’s why you didn’t respond to her name.” Alexis comments.

 

“Yeah, I should’ve asked her name. Before taking her image.” The Meta nods.

 

\----

“Where is she?” Barry asks.

 

The Meta shrugs.

 

\----

“Tell me where she is!” Ashley yells.

 

“Why? I can easily pass as her. You just have pretend that I am her.” The Meta laughs.

 

\----

“Tell me where she is!” Ashley screams again.

 

“No.” The Meta shrugs.

 

Ashley’s hands turn to fists, as Star Labs begins to shake.

 

“Whoa, whoa! We’re not doing that!” Barry says, trying to calm Ashley down.

 

\----

“Tell me where she is!” Ashley says again.

 

“You haven’t even asked, if you’re going to find a body.” The Meta laughs.

 

“I swear if you-”

 

“I didn’t, chill princess.” The Meta rolls his eyes.


	47. I'll only talk to him

“Tell you what, I’ll talk to him. But not any of you.” The Meta says, pointing to Harrison.

 

“What?” Alexis asks, turning to look at Wells.

 

“Why him?” Ashley asks confused.

 

“Why not?” The Meta shrugs.

 

“No, you tell us right now!” Barry demands.

 

“No deal Flash. The scientist or no one.” The Meta says, sitting on the floor of his cell.

 

Ashley angrily sighs, as she walks Alexis out of the pipeline.

 

\----

“Harry I don’t like this idea.” Caitlin whispers.

 

Wells nods as he walks up to the cell.

 

\----

“Come on guys.” Cisco says, pulling Caitlin and Barry out.


	48. Did you care about her?

Once most of Team Flash has left the pipeline.

 

The Meta calmly stares at Harrison. The Meta studies him for a moment.

 

\----

“You said you wanted to talk to me. So talk.” Harrison says annoyed.

 

“Did you care about her?” The Meta asks, referring to Autumn.

 

“Excuse me?” Harrison asks confused.

 

“Did, you, care, about, her?” The Meta asks again, slowly.

 

\----

“I thought you said-”

 

“I didn’t kill her. But I might have, left her for dead.” The Meta smiles.

 

“What exactly did you do to her?” Harrison asks.

 

“I had to test her abilities.” The Meta shrugs.

 

Harrison grows angry with the Meta’s games.

 

\----

“Why did you pick her?” Harrison asks.

 

“She actually walked into lap, if we’re honest.” The Meta laughs. “If only I had, had enough time. I would’ve turned this team on its head.”

 

\----

“Tell me what you did to her.” Harrison demands.

 

“You sure you can handle it?” The Meta laughs.


	49. The warehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters, are going to be what the Meta is basically telling Harrison.  
> But you're going to reading it as, what happened before Team Flash found out. Autumn wasn't Autumn and that she had been taken.

The mirror Meta carries an unconscious Autumn, on his shoulder. As he enters an abandoned warehouse. He flips a light switch on the wall, allowing the lights to flicker on.

 

\----

The Meta slides open a big metal door. It caused quit the ruckus as it opened.

 

“For a healer, you’re kind of heavy.” The Meta grunts, as he steps inside the warehouse.

 

\----

The Meta locks the metal door to the warehouse. His only entrance and exit, from the warehouse.

 

\----

The Meta gingerly avoids his many tools, machines, and scrapes of metal on the cement floor.

 

\----

As the Meta reaches the back of the warehouse, where the small lights cast a shadow. He sets Autumn down, and he towers over her.

 

"Let's see what you can do." The Meta chuckles to himself.

 

\----

Autumn starts to wake on a cement floor. Her vision is foggy, and her head is pounding


	50. Testing your abilities

"Morning sunshine." The Meta smiles.

 

"What? Where?" Autumn looks around.

 

\----

"Oh that's not important." The Meta shrugs. "You're going to, help me get inside Team Flash. I know the Flash works with your friends, at Star Labs."

 

"I'm not-"

 

"Save it, I don't need you to do anything. I just need to copy you, and steal your identity." The Meta laughs.

 

"Why?" Autumn asks.

 

\----

"To take out the Flash, obviously." The Meta shrugs. "I know you're a Meta. I just need to know what you can do."

 

"I heal, it's nothing special. You did a poor job, of picking someone to kidnap." Autumn laughs.

 

"Oh really? I think I found a way of testing your power." The Meta smirks.

 

\----

For hours the Meta punches, kicks, cuts, and burns Autumn. He watches her heal after each wound, before starting again.


	51. What happened at the warehouse

When the Meta grows tired of his game. Autumn's throat burns from screaming. Her face is stained, and puffy from crying. Her body is broken, and she's having trouble healing from her multiple wounds.

 

\----

"Well you might be useful, for longer than I thought." The Meta sighs with a smile.

 

Autumn lies in on the cement floor, barely breathing. She tries to stay conscience, through all of her pain.

 

\----

"Now I'm just going touch you, and steal your identity." The Meta says, as he grabs Autumn's hand.

 

\----

The Meta shifts his looks, to mirror Autumn.

 

\----

“They’ll know.” Autumn groans.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that? I can’t hear you.” The Meta laughs.

 

\----

Autumn winces as she tries to roll onto her back.

 

“Oh don’t bother, I’m afraid I’ve broken too many bones. You’ll just have to lie still for a while.” The Meta smirks.

 

Autumn remains on her side, as tears roll down her face.

 

The Meta clicks his tongue, as he looks Autumn over.

 

\----

Autumn would give anything, to be able to move away from him.

 

\----

"Try to stay alive, because I'm not finished yet." The Meta smiles, before he leaves.

 

\----

Autumn listens as a big metal door opens, and then it closes.

 

\----

The lights are still on, but Autumn is lying in a shadow. All she can see is the dark floor in front of her.

 

\----

Autumn painfully coughs up blood. She hopes her friends will arrive, any second.


	52. Now you know

“She did tell me she was a healer. But I need to know more than that.” The Meta shrugs.

 

“You swear you didn’t kill her?” Harrison asks.

 

“She may be dying, but I certainly didn’t kill her.” The Meta nods.

 

\----

“You could’ve picked another way. She wasn’t that important.” Harrison shakes his head.

 

“She may not be to the Team. But she is to you.” The Meta smiles.

 

Harrison scoffs as he rolls his eyes.

 

\----

“You noticed before anyone else, that I wasn’t her. But you didn’t say anything…” The Meta laughs. “Were you afraid to know whether or not-?”

 

“Tell me where she is.” Harrison demands.

 

“If only there was a way to track her.” The Meta shakes his head. “I guess you’ll never find her.”

 

\----

Harrison tires to remain calm. He’s looking for a way, to outsmart the Meta. But so far, it isn’t working.

 

“I know the mind games Harrison. I’m not stupid.” The Meta laughs.

 

Harrison huffs.

 

\----

“She’s in a tin can.” The Meta smiles.

 

“A tin can?” Harrison asks.

 

“That’s all I’m telling you.” The Meta nods.

 

\----

“If you’re trying to buy time-”

 

“I have no reason to buy time. I’m not working with anyone.” The Meta shrugs. “I just found a different way, to follow through with my plan.”

 

“You’re looking to break us?” Harrison nods.

 

“No, just the Flash. He seems to make poor choices, when his emotions are in play.” The Meta smirks.

 

Harrison nods to himself.

 

\----

“You can go now. I’m done talking, and I won’t tell you anything else.” The Meta sighs.

 

Harrison’s gut is telling him to stay, but he knows it’s no use. The Meta wants to play a game, then he’s going to play. Only if it means, getting a member of the team back safely.


	53. Stupid question

Harrison walks back into the lab, to see everyone hard at work.

 

\----

Cisco and Caitlin are searching every part of the web, databases, and even satellites just to find answers.

 

\----

Barry is on the phone with Joe, asking for help.

 

\----

Ashley is talking with Oliver, about places someone could be hidden.

 

\----

Alexis is hoping Autumn could find a way to signal them.

 

\----

“Did he say anything?” Caitlin asks, noticing Harry.

 

“Just that she’s in a tin can.” Harrison shrugs.

 

“A tin can? Like a literal tin can or…” Cisco trails off.

 

Harrison glares at Cisco.

 

“Right, stupid question.” Cisco nods as he goes back to work.

 

Ashley snickers a little.

 

\----

“So is it safe to assume, the Meta is stereotypical?” Alexis asks.

 

“In what way?” Barry asks.

 

“Tin can, could mean a warehouse. But that doesn’t make it any easier.” Alexis shrugs.

 

“That is a good point.” Ashley agrees.

 

“Okay, but is she here or-?”

 

“Well she’d have to be somewhere close. He returned as Autumn, fairly quickly.” Caitlin nods.


	54. Idiot

“I’ve got it, there’s a small grouping of abandoned warehouses… not far from here.” Cisco pulls up a satellite image on his computer.

 

Barry, Ashley, and Alexis rush over to Cisco.

 

\----

“That looks similar to where Snart and Mick, used to live.” Ashley points to a big cluster of buildings.

 

“Why would a Meta, use someone else’s place?” Cisco asks.

 

“He likes to play games.” Harrison mumbles.

 

\----

“What?” Cisco asks.

 

“The Meta’s playing games with us...” Harrison nods.

 

“So we’re not getting ‘our’ Autumn back?” Alexis asks.

 

“No, he wants us to get her back… but there’s something else behind it.” Harrison turns to his clear board.

 

“I think we’ve lost him in formulas.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

\----

“Okay, so Autumn’s in Snart’s old warehouse. Right…?” Barry walks over to his suit.

 

“Hang on scarlet! This could be a trap, you heard Harry.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

“I heard Harry, and if you ask me-”

 

“Don’t say it!” Harrison snaps.

 

\----

“If we know where she is, why are we waiting?” Barry shrugs.

 

“Obviously being safe, isn’t in your vocabulary.” Ashley rolls her eyes.


	55. I don't like this

“Autumn could be dying for all we know.” Alexis agrees with Barry.

 

“She’s a healer, she’s going to be fine.” Caitlin turns down the idea.

 

“That doesn’t mean she’s invincible.” Alexis narrows her eyes.

 

\----

“I say we just go in.” Barry raises his hand.

 

“I second that.” Alexis agrees.

 

“I say we don’t do something stupid.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

“I agree with Ashley.” Oliver nods.

 

“I’m with Barry.” Cisco shrugs.

 

“I’m not getting in on this.” Caitlin backs away.

 

“Looks like we’re going in.” Barry smiles.

 

“This is a bad idea.” Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“I have prototypes for you guys. You can try them out now.” Cisco smiles, as he shows Ashley and Alexis to their suits.

 

\----

After Barry, Ashley, and Alexis change. Cisco narrows down Autumn’s possible location.

 

\----

“Here’s a receiver to put in your ear. That way we can communicate.” Cisco says, as he hands Ashley and Alexis little buds for their ear.

 

\----

“I also made a tracker, which blends with your suits. So we know your location, if anything happens.” Cisco smiles proudly.

 

“I still don’t like this idea.” Ashley points out.

 

“At least we’ll be safe.” Alexis shrugs.

 

“Good luck you guys.” Caitlin smiles.


	56. Hay in a needle stack

“Ready?” Barry asks, as he grabs ahold of Ashley and Alexis.

 

“It’s now or never.” Ashley sighs.

 

Barry flashes himself, Ashley, and Alexis to the location Cisco gave them.

 

\----

“Which one belonged to Snart?” Alexis asks.

 

Being on the ground, trying to find a specific warehouse. Out of a dozen similar ones, was definitely looking for a piece of hay in a needle stack.

 

\----

“Cisco?” Barry asks.

 

“You’re two warehouses away.” Cisco answers.

 

“Left or right?” Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

“Left!” Cisco answers.

 

“Come on!” Barry gestures.

 

Ashley and Alexis jog after Barry.

 

\----

“Stop, right there! You’re right on top of Autumn’s location!” Cisco yells.

 

“This one.” Barry points to the warehouse in front of him.

 

Ashley and Alexis follow Barry inside.

 

\----

The inside of the warehouse, looks like it’s been modified into a maze.

 

\----

"Where is she?" Barry asks.

 

"We should split up." Alexis suggests.

 

"Autumn!" Ashley yells, hoping her friend will answer.

 

No one answers.

 

\----

"Autumn?" Alexis yells.

 

They're met with silence again.

 

\----

"Why isn't she answering?" Barry asks.

 

“I don’t know.” Alexis shrugs, as she looks around.

 

\----

"Guys, is she there?" Cisco asks, in their ear.

 

"We're going to look around." Ashley answers.

 

"Be careful." Caitlin warns.

 

Ashley nods as they each, search a corner of the warehouse.


	57. Barry please...

As Alexis wanders into the back of the warehouse. She sees a shadowy figure on the floor.

 

\----

"Autumn?" Alexis asks, as she approaches with caution.

 

\----

Alexis finds a seemingly, unconscious Autumn on the floor.

 

\----

Autumn's clothes are torn, cut open, and burned on different sections of her body.

 

\----

The smell of blood and burned flesh, surrounds Autumn.

 

Alexis scrunches up her nose, as she gets closer to her friend.

 

\----

“Guys, any news?” Cisco asks.

 

"I-I found her, I’ve found Autumn!" Alexis says into her ear piece.

 

"How is she?" Cisco asks.

 

"She's hurt... Bad..." Alexis states.

 

\----

Alexis can hear Barry and Ashley’s feet, as they run to her.

 

\----

"How badly?" Harry asks.

 

"I don't know for sure, but she isn't healing." Alexis explains.

 

\----

"Autumn!" Ashley says, as she kneels next to her friend.

 

"You need to bring her back here!" Caitlin orders.

 

"How? She can't exactly walk out." Ashley states annoyed.

 

"I'll carry her, I can flash us back to the lab." Barry suggests.

 

"No..." Autumn groans.

 

"Autumn!" Ashley says surprised.

 

\----

"Please don't touch me." Autumn mumbles.

 

"We have to, we have to get you back." Alexis explains.

 

"No... Please, it hurts..." Autumn whimpers, as a tear rolls down her swollen face.

 

\----

"Barry you have to. We don't have any other choice." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"She's in pain! If I carry her, it'll only add to it!" Barry argues.

 

"If you don't she could die here! Barry we don't have a choice!" Alexis snaps.

 

"Barry please." Ashley pleads.


	58. Get her back!

Barry tries to carefully pick Autumn up.

 

“No… ow…” Autumn whines. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She was trying to heal herself, but there’s too much trauma for her to relax.

 

“I’m sorry…” Barry cringes.

 

\----

“Just take her back, and we’ll catch up with you.” Ashley instructs.

 

“I can’t leave you guys here.” Barry shakes his head.

 

“Just do it! We can’t keep talking!” Ashley snaps.

 

\----

“Barry! Get Autumn back here, now!” Harrison yells into Barry’s ear.

 

“Alright!” Barry sighs, as he flashes Autumn back.

 

\----

“Is Autumn going to be okay?” Alexis asks.

 

“I think so, Catlin should be able to give her something.” Ashley nods.

 

“Can we get out of here? I don’t like being in here.” Alexis looks around.

 

“You head back to the lab. I’m going to look for something.” Ashley hugs Alexis.

 

\----

“I don’t want to leave you here.” Alexis argues.

 

“Just go, Barry’s going to need you.” Ashley nudges Alexis.

 

“Should I tell Oliver to come get you?” Alexis asks.

 

“No, I won’t be long.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

“Okay.” Alexis nods.


	59. Go back and get them

Barry flashes into Star Labs, and he rests Autumn on their hospital bed.

 

\----

Caitlin pushes Barry aside so she can check Autumn.

 

“Please don’t touch me.” Autumn begs, as she fights Caitlin.

 

“I’m just going to cut your clothes off. You have a lot of open wounds.” Caitlin calmly explains.

 

“No, it hurts… please don’t…” Autumn whines.

 

“Autumn please, I’m trying to help you.” Caitlin tries to reason.

 

“Do you want me to hold her hands down?” Barry asks.

 

\----

“No, you go get Ashley and Alexis.” Oliver orders.

 

“I don’t think she wants you helping.” Barry argues.

 

“Barry, go get Ashley and Alexis.” Oliver repeats sternly.

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Barry, go get Ashley and Alexis.” Harrison snaps.

 

\----

Barry and Oliver turn to Harrison, as he enters the room.

 

“Go get them, and we will discuss what to do from there.” Harrison orders.

 

“I’ll be back in two seconds.” Barry mumbles, as he flashes out.

 

\----

Barry’s gush of wind, almost knocks Caitlin over.

 

“I hate when he does that.” Caitlin sighs.


	60. Oh my god

“Mr. Queen if you would please.” Harrison gestures to Autumn.

 

\----

Oliver and Harrison stand on either side of Autumn. While she continues to push Caitlin’s hands away.

 

“Stop!” Autumn says angrily.

 

“You aren’t healing on your own. You have to relax.” Caitlin says calmly.

 

\----

“Hey, hey, hey… it’s okay…” Harrison says, as he grabs Autumn’s wrists.

 

“NO! Don’t!” Autumn begs.

 

“It’s okay, we just need to check you out.” Caitlin calmly explains to Autumn.

 

Oliver helps Caitlin cut off Autumn’s shirt, so they can remove it from her wounds.

 

\----

“Oh my god…” Caitlin gasps.

 

\----

Autumn’s stomach is covered in cuts. Some superficial, and others are deep. The deep cuts are surrounding by bruises.

 

\----

Autumn’s sides have been burned by several different items. Her shirt has been melted into the flesh, around most of the wounds. Some of her burns look black, and others look bright pink.

 

\----

“What did he do to you?” Caitlin asks, looking down at Autumn.

 

Autumn has her eyes closed, to hide from them.

 

\----

“Why isn’t she healing?” Oliver asks, as he stares at the wounds.

 

“Too much trauma, it’s reversed the healing.” Caitlin shakes her head.

 

“Dr. Snow, can you give her something?” Harrison asks.

 

“I can clean and cover her injuries. But I can’t give her something for the pain.” Caitlin sighs. “Being as though she’s a Meta, her metabolism would be too high. The drug would wear off in a matter of seconds.”

 

\----

“How does that help her heal?” Oliver asks.

 

“She has to relax… I don’t really have an explanation. I haven’t been able to study her properly.” Caitlin shrugs.

 

“If she’s in so much pain, how can you expect her to relax?” Oliver shakes his head.

 

“I don’t know.” Caitlin says shortly. “We’ll have to figure something out.”

 

\----

“Dress the wounds, and I’ll stay to talk to her.” Harrison suggests.

 

“That’s a start.” Caitlin nods, as she grabs her medical kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you knew me in my personal life. I am an expert at burning myself. Almost every time I bake fish, or fry potatoes I end up with different burns on my hands.  
> I've never had to go the E.R. over them, because they heal within a matter of two weeks without a scar (because the scars usually fade naturally lol.)  
> Most recently I've burned my right hand, on the side of a freshly hot pan. After frying potatoes. The injury is layered over a previous burn about four years ago. When my hand hit the oven coils at the top. But I don't have a scar.


End file.
